everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Edelle Winter
'Edelle Winter '''is part of the ''Snow Queen, a less famous Andersen tale by the same name, as the next Snow Queen. In the destiny conflict, she has chosen to be Neutral, because it closely reflects how she is emotionally. She is, however, willing to follow through with her destiny so that she can finally know what it's like to feel emotions beyond happiness and neutrality. She is a romantic, and an idealist. She doesn't know what love feels like, so she imagines what it's like in her head. Character Personality she can say be yourself and fake it till you make it in the same sentence without flinching Emotions Edelle can currently feel: happiness, neutrality, other emotions dictionary defined by six words or less a brilliant actress and doesn't always tell people her inability to feel complex emotion, so people don't really notice all too well until she tells them, or she slips up. great gambler too because of that pokerface. Appearance Edelle looks much like her cousin Crystal, feature-wise. She has mint green hair with white and blue frost-like streaks, pale skin and icy blue eyes. She doesn't believe in high heels. Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How the Story Goes i will link it eventually jfc How does Edelle come into it? After the Snow Queen shed a tear and became a woman, she went back down to the world of human beings. However, she was ostracized by them and had fled even further up north, to her sister: also the Snow Queen. The two sisters have lived together ever since. Edelle was not born however. The Snow Queen still did not trust that she could find love, even if she was no longer an ice fairy. After Crystal Winter was born, Edelle's mother wanted a child of her own. Several tears were involved until there was a baby. Edelle and Crystal are a few days apart. A week or so after Edelle was "born", Destiny itself, Fate, the one who cursed the Snow Queen, came through the frozen doors of the Ice Castle and decreed that Edelle would never be able to find love until an edelweiss blooms again. Relationships Family Edelle is the daughter of the more famous Snow Queen's sister, also called the Snow Queen. There were a lot of problems during dinners. But for simplicity's sake, we'll call Edelle's mother Miss Weiss. Mrs. Winter is the older sister of the Snow Queen pair and cares deeply for Ms. Weiss. They each treat their own neices as their own. Edelle's cousin is Crystal Winter. They're close, as Edelle lives in the Winter Castle with her. Edelle is Crystal's top cheerleader in family ice hockey games. Crystal and Edelle treat each other like sisters. It's a really healthy relationship. Friends Edelle's is acquainted with many fairy tales, but can't say any of them are her best friends. She and Persephone Rose were close in some few months of school, where Edelle commissioned the rose tycoon to try and solve her emotional predicament by fashioning an new enchanted rose cultivar. It eventually failed and the two drifted apart. They're the "smile-in-tha-hallway" type of friends. Pet The status of Edelle's pet is currently unknown. Romance Though destined to never find love, and cursed not be able to feel complex emotions, Ed is a romantic deep down. She is asexual aromantic (Though she also borders panromantic if not for the curse.) Enemies TBA Outfits ice and pink lmao Trivia *Edelwyn, her full name, prefers to be called Ed, or Edelle. *Her middle name is Weiss. She went by it for first year because of her cousin. Quotes TBA Gallery i want to draw her but i doubt i ever will Category:NSI Category:NSI's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Snow Queen Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Asexual